Pretty Little Stalker
by snowlessangel
Summary: Ivan has been watching his little crush since a year ago. Now he finally gets his chance to see his crush, face to face, in a place where he can't avoid him.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the evening, when a fairly built, young Russian man entered a Chinese restaurant, his 6'2 causing him to cautiously duck when he entered the establishment. He silently approached the hostess, offering her a child like smile.

The petite Asian woman shrank away, almost naturally, and quickly escorted the Russian man to an empty booth towards the back. She hurried back to her station, along with many other workers who became uneasy in his presence. There were not many people left in the building, considering it was a week night and closing time was approaching fast.

The Russian man brushed some of his untrimmed platinum blond hair out of his violet eyes and scanned the emptying restaurant for the object of his obsession. His little Yao, the only reason he came here was to see the Asian, and he made sure he would, checking and double checking to be sure that tonight was Yao's shift.

He shifted in his heavy, but warm clothing to sit in the booth. He tapped his fingers against the warn table top, nervously and out of compulsion. He glanced around one last time before setting his gaze on a set of double doors to his right. He knew Yao would be coming out of those doors any moment and he would get to see the Asian once more.

The doors swung open only a few minutes later, his long time crush casually walking out, order book in hand.

Yao paused at the double doors, sighing and brushing a few pieces of stray hair out of his eyes. His long, black hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, his standard uniform was ruffled from working all day and his cheeks flushed from the heat of the kitchen. He softly took a deep breath before moving towards the booth he was supposed to serve next. He stopped at the booth, saying mechanically, "My name is Yao, I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?"

The Russian man grinned, waiting for his little Asian to look at him.

When Yao didn't receive a response, he looked up from his order book. His brown eyes went wide as he stared at the man, the one who had been stalking him for the past couple of weeks. He couldn't mistake his face, it was the exact same man who had been calling his apartment, following him around, sending him creepy love letters. Now that man was sitting in the restaurant he worked at, smiling at him as if they were casual friends. He could feel his hands tremble in fear as the man's name rolled off his tongue.

"Ivan?..."

"Good evening, Yao."

Yao couldn't move, he was frozen in fear. He wanted to run, to scream for his cousin, anything, but he couldn't. He didn't stir when Ivan stood at his full height, towering over the Asian by at least two heads.

Ivan smiled, suddenly emitting an eerie aura. He hesitated moving but reached out and wrapped his arms around Yao. He grinned, pulled Yao close and said giddily, "Oh! My little Yao! How I've waited for the day to finally hug you!"

Yao let out an undignified squeak and started struggling, "Ay yo! Let me go freak!" His arms were bound by Ivan's steel grip but he kicked at Ivan and tried to go limp, dropping all his weight so the Russian man would drop him in shock. His attempts were futile as Ivan seemed to refuse to let go.

There was no one around to help, it was about half an hour until closing time and most of the customers had scurried home when Ivan arrived. Yao and his younger brother, Kiku were always the ones to lock up, leaving them alone with the Russian.

Yao shrieked as loud as he could, "Kiku!"

A younger Asian man turned the corner quickly, his eyes widening. He said in a hushed voice, "Yao."

Yao's struggles grew more intense and frantic as he yelled, "Kiku! Help me damn it!"

Ivan ignored Yao's struggles and screams, continuing to smile and bury his nose in the brown locks. He started murmuring sweet complements into the Asian's ear, gently stroking Yao's arm in an attempt to calm him.

Kiku rushed to Yao and tried to pull his older brother away, desperately pulling at the Russian's arm.

Ivan paused as he felt small hands grabbing his arm and pulling weakly. He glanced down, his violet eyes narrowing at the sight of Kiku trying to free his brother. The younger boy was measly compared to himself, his skinny, pale hands barely able to wrap around Ivan's forearm. His hair was trimmed neatly and his uniform in perfect order.

_'This boy can't be related to my Yao. Surely not.'_

Ivan knocked Kiku away, Yao crying out and struggling to reach his sibling.

Kiku yelped as he fell, his head slamming onto the sharp edge of a table top. The corner cut into his skull causing his vision to blur as he slumped against one of the booth seats. He felt a warm, gooey substance start to run down the crown of his head, slowly making its way down his neck.

Yao screamed, struggling even harder as Kiku fell. He pushed at Ivan, trying to use the Russian man's body as leverage to escape.

Ivan smiled, pulling Yao close again and whispering, "Become one with me, da."


	2. Chapter 2

Yao struggled in Ivan's grip, looking down at his brother. He shrieked, "Kiku! Damnit Kiku! Wake up!"

Ivan snickered, gently stroking the Asian's side. He picked up Yao, slinging the petite Asian over his shoulder and carried him out of the restaurant, heading towards his car.

Yao threw his limbs wildly, screaming as he watched Kiku slowly get further away until a door cut off his view from his sibling. He wailed helplessly as Ivan carried him into the cold night.

Ivan sighed, the screaming and struggling was getting on his nerves. He opened one of the passenger's car and gently set Yao down on one of the seats, quickly shutting the door. He hurried around the back of the car, spotting Yao diving for the door handle.

Yao grabbed the handle and tried to shove the door open. When the door didn't budge, he began to panic, slamming his elbow against the window. His elbow bounced off painfully, causing him to fall in the space between the seats. He scrambled to get back up, his head and upper body had managed to get stuck in an awkward sidewards fashion.

Ivan got into the new leather driver's seat, glancing back at Yao. He smirked, putting the keys in the ignition, "Your not going to get out. It'll take a while to break the window and child-lock doesn't help either."

Yao growled, pulling him back into the seat properly. He hissed, "What's stopping me from fighting back then?"

"Because I'll tie you to the seat if you do," Ivan hummed sweetly, looking at Yao through the rear-view mirror.

Yao crossed his arms and glared back at the Russian man. He glanced around the car, it was nice, a compact car with new leather seats and extremely clean. He had tried the doors, that was futile. The back window was dark, dark enough so no one on the outside could see in. He could try to throw Ivan off but he didn't doubt Ivan would tie him up. He knew it was a stupid idea but he was still going to try to attack Ivan and hopefully get him in a choke hold long enough to pass out.

Yao took a deep breath as Ivan pulled out of the parking. He uncrossed his arms, eyeing Ivan carefully, trying to plan his impending attack. He suddenly lunged at Ivan, wrapping an arm around the taller man's neck, the other covering the Russian man's mouth and nose.

Ivan let go of the steering wheel, his foot slamming on the breaks. He ripped Yao's hand away from his mouth, turning around to twist the Asian's arm. He got on his knee's quickly to try to get a good grip on Yao's arm, the shoulder twisting with it.

Yao yelped and kicked at the Russian's groin. Before he could land a solid blow, Ivan had grabbed his foot, squeezing until he heard the bone shatter and Yao wailed in pain and horror.

Ivan looked up at Yao when the Asian had ceased moving. He gave him a stern look, saying softly, "You're just causing more trouble for yourself." He climbed into the back seat, pulling out a rope from underneath the seat and tied Yao's hands to the headrest. He asked, "Will you be good or will I have to tie up your feet as well?"

Yao shook his head, not wanting Ivan to touch his broken ankle. He looked down at his lap, ignoring the quiet laugh that came from the Russian.

Ivan climbed back into the front and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open as he started driving down the road again, quickly dialling. He said in a monotone, "There's been an accident at 328 Norvin Way. Head injury." He hung up before the woman on the other line could respond, tossing the phone into the passenger's seat.

The ride was short, fortunately for Yao; the car turning a corner and slowing to a stop.

Ivan turned off the car, opening the driver's door and sliding out, silently.

Yao watched him carefully as the Russian walked around the car, the trunk popping open as he turned the corner.

Ivan grabbed a large bag out of the trunk, smiling at Yao, who was staring at him. He waved, closing the trunk and walked away into a nice looking apartment complex.

Yao's eyes grew wide as he realized the Russian man was leaving him. He struggled against the rope, his good foot banged against the passenger's headrest as hard as he could. He shrieked, "Damnit Ivan! Don't fucking leave me here to die damnit! You asshole!"

The back door suddenly swung open, making Yao jump. Ivan was standing there, frowning down at him with his arms crossed. His violet eyes came to rest on the foot marks that were now on the new leather headrest. "Why did you do that, Yao," he asked sadly.

Yao growled, "You fucking left me! What did you expect?"

Ivan sighed, "I was coming back, you know." He untied the Asian's wrist, picking Yao up bridal style, smiling contently.

Yao didn't bother to struggle, knowing it would be wasted energy in end and he might just end up face down on the ground. He huffed dramatically, crossing his arms and turning his head to stare out at the empty street. A faint thought crossed his mind, briefly wondering how long it had been since he had been kidnapped by the Russian man.

Ivan carried him up the stairs to the final floor, humming happily to himself. He turned a corner and pushed open a creaked door with the number 11 beside it. He carried Yao inside, shutting the door with his foot. He went down a small hall, entering a living room and setting Yao down on the couch.

Yao glared as Ivan left him alone again, walking into an open kitchen adjoined to the living room. He heard Ivan call softly, "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He ignored the voice, focusing on the patterns on the popcorn covered ceiling.

Ivan walked back into the living room, carrying two glasses containing a clear liquid. He smiled and sat beside Yao in a chair that matched the couch. He set both cups down on the glass coffee table beside the couch, looking over at Yao.

When Yao glanced over, their eye's locked, Yao's brown eyes darted away while Ivan's didn't move, studying the Asian's face in detail.

Yao ground his teeth together, feeling the Russian eyes boar into the side of his face. After a few minutes, the shorter male snapped, "Stop staring at me!"

Ivan blinked, suddenly as if pulled out of a trance before smiling and grabbing a glass. "Water?"


End file.
